The Clown And The Cat
by PrincessOfNerds
Summary: Mr. J meets Catwoman. Pure Smut. The Joker decides to go on a little robbing spree one night, but unexpectedly runs into a fiesty kitty whose hitting the same store. He decides to have a little fun with her. Sexual Content, spank, humiliation, BDSM
1. Her First Big Heist!

**Was bored and haven't seen a Joker/Catwoman lemon yet so thought it would be fun. Also wrote it for a guy whose a cat woman fan. This is purely smut and was written while I was half asleep out of boredom. After this I will be returning to 'The Joker's New Pet" but i was in the mood to write a quick lemon. R&R if you like. Enjoy!**

*

"_You know what normal girls do on a Friday night? They go out with their girlfriends to a bar to meet guys. Or they have __**dates**__." _Selina Kyle thought to herself as she gracefully maneuvered through the laser beams. One wrong move or trip and she'd brush against one of those beams, triggering the entire alarm system. Her movements were almost like a dance, as flexible and as poised as a cirque de sole act.

Her eyes fixated on the 12 karat emerald diamond set in platinum that was displayed in a large case in the middle of the fine jewelry store. Selina licked her full red lips. It was worth over two million dollars. Having that diamond in her claws just might actually lighten her mood. Well, somewhat at least. _"You're nuts," _Selina scolded herself in her mind. _"You can't even stand getting dirt under your nails. How long do you think you'd last in prison? Hell you've never even seen the __**inside**__ of a prison."_

Selina's heart was beating like a jackhammer. This was the first large burglary she had planned. So far she had only stolen smaller things. She really was nuts. As fruity as that caped crusader they were always yapping about on the news. Still, this beat sitting at home alone with her cat Socrates and watching old reruns of 'I Love Lucy.' Or going on another pathetically lame date with someone she met off of '.' Uhg, in person they were anything but hot.

She couldn't believe she had resorted to online dating. Why was finding a good decent man so damned hard in this stupid city? I mean, she was a good catch right? She took good care of herself, always dressed like a lady, worked out everyday and had a great bod, so why couldn't she at least find her equal? Bah it didn't matter. She didn't need a man. They were usually either assholes or pussies anyway.

Instead she spent her evenings at her kick boxing class and her Tae Kwon-Do and karate classes, and her women's self defense classes. Hey in a city like Gotham a single girl needed to know how to defend herself. Plus she had all the time in the world anyway. Enough time to take a sewing class where she gained the knowledge on how to make her suit. Skin tight black vinyl and a cute kitty mask to match. She felt sexy in this, powerful. Boring single legal secretary by day, sexy super thief by night. She craved excitement. Not to mention that she was a kleptomaniac.

Yes. Excitement. That's what she needed. A girlish thought entered her head about what would happen if that Batman loon ever did catch her. Her thoughts drifted to his obvious tight muscles hidden underneath that suit. Nah, it was unlikely that she'd ever run into him. He had more important things to do than track a little old diamond thief. He had murderers to deal with.

But none of that would matter anymore once she got her claws on that diamond. She'd tell her boss to go screw himself and get the hell out of her crappy puny little apartment. Then she'd tell off her grumpy old bitch land lady and…

Suddenly, all of the laser beams disappeared and the entire alarm system shut off completely. Then she heard a loud crash as someone busted open the glass on the jewelry store's front door. Selina's feline like instincts kicked in and she immediately scampered away like a frightened alley cat and leaped behind one of the counters. She crawled on her hands and knees and peeked around the corner from behind the counter. A group of men with guns entered the building all wearing gray suits and clown masks.

Where Selina had been working quietly as possible, these brutes were already making more noise than a stampede of elephants. They immediately went to work and began smashing jewelry cases left and right, some shooting the glass out with their guns. The men giddily grabbed all the jewelry they could and shoved it into their bags. "Ya want us to take all of it boss?" One of the beefy men asked a tall lanky man who was casually sauntering through the middle of the riot.

"Sure, sure knock yourself out," the tall man said in an eerily calm and almost hypnotizing voice. "Good lord look at the prices on some of this junk. Ten thousand dollars for a shiny little rock? Fifteen thousandfor a puny little chain? And they'll call us thieves. What a joke."

Selina watched as quietly as possible from behind the counter. The tall masked man's attention now seemed to turn to that two million dollar diamond that was displayed in the middle. Selina gritted her teeth and hissed to herself as the man casually strolled over to the large case and lazily busted it open, as if this was something he did all the time. He picked it up and examined it for a few seconds. He clearly knew it's value, but he chucked it in a bag like it was worth fifty cents rather than two million dollars.

No. That was **her **diamond. That was her ticket out of this hell-hole. Selina knew she had to be nuts, but her greed had taken over and she found herself leaping out from behind the counter and baring the claws on her gloves like she was ready to attack. "That's **my **Diamond!" She hissed.

The man had turned around and was nonchalantly heading in the other direction when his ears perked at the feminine voice. He slowly turned around to see an angry young woman dressed in a black tight vinyl suit and a black cat mask. She stood her ground as if she was ready to go to battle and raised her hands in a fighting position. "I was here first. You can have the rest, but that diamond is mine," She growled through gritted teeth.

The store suddenly grew silent. All the men stopped what they were doing, and their eyes fixated on the curvy creature dressed in vinyl. "What the hell?" said one of the men. They were stunned.

"Woah will you look at that?! Woo boy it's our lucky day!" Hollered another man and the rest of the men chuckled.

Selina could feel the tall man smiling behind his mask. "Well hello there," he said in a low, uncanny voice. Selina could also feel the condescending tone in his voice and it didn't settle well with her.

"I want my diamond. Hand it over, or things could get ugly," Selina hissed.

The men all shared glances for a moment. Then they all burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. The tall man had the most distinctive laugh. He cackled unnaturally and it unnerved Selina. Still, she tried to remain strong. The tall man was laughing so hard he was bent over holding his sides. When he was finally done, he had to catch his breath. "Ooooh little kitty. I don't think you know who you're dealing with." His voice sent chills up Selina's spine. She had heard that voice somewhere before, on the news. But she had to have that diamond.

"Hey boss, can I play with her?" Said one of his brutes

"Be careful. If she's backed into a corner she might scratch," The tall man chuckled.

"That's ok, I like it when they scratch," said the brute, and he removed his mask revealing a rather unattractive man underneath. He licked his lips and shoved his gun into his pocket. "Come here pretty," he began sauntering towards her.

"Back off asshole!" Selina yelled.

"Ooooooh!" All the men said in a chorus, quite amused with this scene.

"It's ok kitty, I won't bite," the apish man purred.

When he inched a little closer, Selina twirled around and karate kicked him right in the nose with her boot. Everyone heard a 'crunch' and he staggered backwards, holding onto his bleeding broken nose. "Aw fuck, she broke it! The little bitch! I'll kill her!" He yelled. Another man ran towards her, but she kicked him in the gut and scratched his face with her razor sharp claws.

The tall man laughed to himself as he watched the feisty kitten fight off some of his idiot men. She was fast, and obviously a trained fighter. Tiny but quick, and his brutish men were too stupid to know what was coming. It had caught them off guard. The man with the broken nose regained his composure and ran towards the Cat woman like an angry beast. Selina twirled around and kicked him right in the groin with her heavy boot. He went pale and nearly passed out.

"Woo boy you guys are pathetic!" The tall man laughed. What a hoot. He was having a delightful time watching the tiny little kitten fight off his idiot apes. It was hilarious.

When the broken nosed man regained composure again, he fumbled for something in his pocket. "Enough of this shit! I'm gonna skin this cat bitch alive!" He pulled out at large knife and ran at Selina, his intent on slicing her to pieces. Selina tried to kick at him again, but he grabbed her ankle. Selina grunted and panicked and tried to yank her leg away. The man glared at her with a bloody nose and a devious grin. "Got ya now ya little cunt."

He pulled her closer to him, and raised his knife. Selina now feared for her life, and anticipated a painful stab. But the man was immediately halted when a bullet shot right through his head. It tore into his temple and flew out the other side completely. Selina squeaked. She was inches away from getting splattered with blood, and the man dropped to the floor lifelessly. She frantically backed away from the dead body.

She looked over, shaking from nerves and saw that the tall man had shot the brute. "Ok that's enough playtime." He announced in a disturbingly calm voice. "Everyone stop picking on the poor kitty now before I call the humane society. "He chuckled.

Still grumbling and holding their wounds, his goons reluctantly backed away from the irate woman. The tall man chortled at the sight of his men holding their bloody scratch wounds. "Didn't I warn ya that she'd scratch? Back a wild animal into a corner and it'll attack."

"Give me my diamond or your next asshole!" Selina snapped.

The tall masked man gasped mockingly. "Now is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "That ruthless ape of mine was going to knife the poor kitty. I don't like it when people try to knife defenseless little kitty cats." He snickered then he lifted his mask off of his face and Selina's heart dropped to her knees. Now she remembered where she had heard that laugh. The Joker was now glaring at her with devilishly dark eyes, and flashing her a toothy grin to go along with his permanent 'smile.'

Great. This was her first big heist and the most feared man in Gotham just happens to show up at the same place she decided to rob. What were the odds? Of course that was just her luck. She couldn't show him that she was afraid. She refused to show even an ounce of weakness. She couldn't. From what she had heard about his reputation, he would eat her alive. The Joker began to slowly saunter towards her. His face was alighted with pure amusement. "Now my little kitten. What are you doing here hmm? Were you planning on robbing this store **all **by yourself? Oh that's **adorable**." He snickered.

"I was this close to having my diamond when you and you're big fat dumbass gorillas decided to stampede your way in here like a herd of retarded obese rhinos," Selina Scoffed. "I prefer not to make a ridiculous mess. Look at this place now. It has Joker written all over it! You do like to cause a lot of chaos and make a lot of noise don't you? Gotta leave your trademark and signs everywhere so you know you'll get credit for your crimes. Just like a man, all **ego**. I for one prefer to be more surreptitious when I'm pulling a job. I'd rather I not have the entire police force on my tail. But you, you with your alpha male **ego** always have to make sure everyone and his mother knows what you're doing. I know. I see you all over the damn news."

As usual, the Joker merely laughed. "Male egos huh? Stereotype much beautiful? Oooh are you one of those bitter lonely single chicks with her seven cats, and puny studio apartment, wondering why she can never find prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet? Spending her Saturday nights home alone, watching reruns of desperate housewives and wondering why men are such insensitive selfish jerks? I see. Now it all makes sense. You're one of those chicks aren't you? Little man hater you." The Joker chuckled. He was extremely good at reading people, even if they were wearing masks. Selina wanted to kick him in the nose just because what he was saying wasn't exactly too far off.

"And you're just another sexist pig," Selina snapped.

"Ya got that right babe," The Joker giggled. "Now I took off my mask. It's your turn. Come show daddy that pretty face you got hidden underneath that mask." He motioned for her to come towards him with his hands.

Selina grabbed at her whip that was hanging on her belt. She unraveled it. "You come anywhere near me and I'll rip you to shreds!" She hissed, baring her claws in one hand and readying her whip with the other.

The Joker laughed harder. "Oh this is just too precious!" He mocked. "What a fun night this is turning out to be! I was hoping Batman would show up, but instead I get a sexy little imp dressed up like a seductive kitty cat. And the little kitten thinks she can fight me. Boy this town is just full of nuts." He snickered.

"Hey, I just nearly crippled some of your idiot goons!" Selina snapped. "Don't underestimate me asshole!"

"And you think I'm in the same class as them? Oh you poor little naïve kitten" The Joker snickered. "You really should have stayed home kitten. You should have taken up knitting instead. This isn't the right hobby for a tiny little pussycat like you. This is a man's world doll, and you've just gotten yourself into a whole heap of trouble. Curious little cat," The Joker's eyes danced with mirth. His tone was extremely condescending and he was addressing her like one would address a child.

Selina growled, and struck the floor with her whip. The Joker didn't even flinch, and his expression remained unmoved. "Oh little kitty. Indiana Jones called and he wants his whip back." He chuckled hard at his own bad joke. The rest of the men laughed along, trying to gratify their boss.

"Yeah? Well the elephant man called and he wants his face back," Selina said nastily. "Ugly freak!"

At her last words, the Joker's laughter stopped abruptly, and his facial expression changed from amused to livid like the flip of a light switch. His men all immediately halted their laughter as well, and the looks on some of their faces showed that they were now deathly afraid of what their boss was going to do. It wasn't uncommon that he took his rage out on them, usually involving a knife or a gun. The Joker's eyes narrowed, and he glared at Selina with pure malevolence.

"Everyone clear the building. I'm going to teach this kitten some manners," The Joker ordered his men calmly.

"But boss…" One of his men started.

"I said everyone clear the building **now**!!!" The Joker bellowed. His henchmen immediately scattered away like a group of cockroaches that had suddenly been exposed to light. "Go wait in the van! Make sure a few of you are patrolling the building and inform me if any cops show up!" he reminded them as they scurried outside, leaving the store empty except for the Joker, Selina and the dead body that was lying on the floor.

"Now to make it fair kitty, I'll put my gun away," The Joker said coldly. He turned the safety switch on and shoved his gun back into his pocket. He began slowly strolling towards Selina again.

"Stay away asshole, or you will get hurt!" Selina yelled, trying to sound intimidating, but the Joker could sense a tinge of fear in her voice and he already knew he had full control even before she did. Selina flinched when the Joker lunged beside the dead body and kicked it out of his way with amazing force. He shoved it away with his foot and it went sliding across the room on the slick floor leaving a trail of blood behind it. Selina reminded herself that the floor must have been slippery for the fat dead guy's body to be able to fly across the room that far, and she assured herself that it had nothing to do with the Joker's strength.

Selina cracked her whip again. "Stay back asshole!"

"Such language!" the Joker mocked. "Not very ladylike!"

She cracked her whip again and the Joker blocked it with his arm, causing the whip to wrap around it. It wrapped around his forearm with a strong hold and he immediately grabbed the whip with his other hand and yanked at it. He pulled at it with brute force, and it slipped out of Selina's grasp causing her to nearly fall on her face. She stumbled forwards a little bit and the Joker laughed, now having full possession of the whip. She may have been quick and in good shape, but the Joker knew who the stronger one was.

Now toying with the whip in his hands, the Joker smiled at her triumphantly. "Now this looks more natural doesn't it? What's the cat doing with the whip hmm? Whips are for the animal tamers not the animals themselves. And I'm going to enjoy taming you my feisty little tigress," He chuckled deviously. An amusing thought entered the Joker's head as he pictured a scene from a circus act, where the clown held a whip and was facing a tiger in a cage.

Selina already decided she had enough of this disturbing man. The Joker was expecting, and hoping, for another smart-alecky remark, but instead Selina decided to make a run for it, dashing away like lightening. She didn't get far before she felt her own whip wrap around her neck in a strong hold. The Joker had managed to hit her neck spot on from behind. How in the hell did he do that? Selina grunted and attempted to unravel the whip around her neck as the Joker casually began pulling her towards him. "C'mere!" he bellowed mirthfully. She cursed his dumb luck for being so fortunate and being able to catch her neck with one lash.

He yanked her hard against his body and she felt his arm snake around her waist from behind. Selina twirled around with a lightening reflex and swiped at him with her claws, lashing into his suit. "Bad kitty! I'm gonna have to have you de-clawed!" He chortled and grabbed both of her small wrists as she attempted to tear into him like a wild cat with rabies. He immediately yanked off both of her gloves as she struggled with all the strength she could muster. He admired how strong she was for someone so tiny. But she was no match for him. He was over a foot taller than her, and over twice her weight and strength.

"Let's see, ya got Indiana Jones's whip and Wolverine's claws. You've been watching too many movies kitten," He chuckled. Selina attempted to kick him with her heavy boots but he spun her around again and held her in a tight vice like grip from behind. Selina nearly leapt out of her skin when she felt his lips press against her neck. Selina managed to kick her heel into his shin and with a growl the Joker pushed her down on her back, pinning her helplessly against the cold hard floor. He managed to yank her boots off, revealing that her suit was all attached in one piece, covering her feet as all.

The Joker chuckled viciously and picked her back up on her feet. "Let's see what's under that little mask shall we?" He yanked her mask off and tossed it on the floor, letting her blond hair spill out over her shoulders. "Hmm I wouldn't have taken you for a platinum blond," The Joker licked his lips. She glared up at him with a fire lit in her green catlike eyes. Then the Joker examined her hair more closely and noticed that she had dark roots. "Ah, a bottle bleached blond. What a shame. You really should let your hair grow out gorgeous. I prefer my women to be natural. But you are beautiful." He licked his lips and stared at her with predatory eyes.

He yanked her arms behind her back, and held her wrists together with one hand. Selina yelped, and cursed within herself. A flood of mixed emotions ran through her body. She was fuming, scared and humiliated that he had overpowered her so easily. The Joker slid his hand up her tummy and over her breasts. Selina winced as he groped them. "Are these real? I sure hope so!" he chuckled. Then he roughly bent her over, and groped her tight bottom. "Where's your tail pretty kitty?" He laughed, and he gave her bottom a hearty slap.

"Just let me know when you're done you fucking pervert," Selina growled under her breath.

The Joker was quiet for a moment, and Selina could feel his taken-aback expression. Then she yelped as he slapped her bottom incredibly hard. If not for him holding onto her so tightly, Selina felt that his slap would've sent her flying across the room. "Oooh little kitty, you are quite brave aren't you?" The Joker growled. "Well let's see how brave you are when I'm done with you and you're begging me for mercy."

The Joker yanked her over behind the checkout counter, not too gently. With luck, he found that there was a computer sitting next to the cash register and a computer chair to go along with it. The computer must have been there to keep track of the highly expensive items. The Joker smiled wily, and he kicked the chair out from underneath the table.

With the frantically struggling woman in his arms, he carelessly sat down in the chair and pinned the irate woman over his hard lap. He eyed the zipper in the back of her one piece suit with hungry eyes and Selina began to kick and flail wildly, scratching at his pant leg with her much weaker human nails. "I hope you know that you're making this even more enjoyably for me. I love watching you struggle," he chuckled. She braced herself as she felt him tug at her zipper, and he very slowly unzipped her suit from the back.

He unzipped her back and noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. "A free spirit I see," he snickered. The zipper trailed all the way down over her bottom where he got a nice surprise. Her bare backside popped out to his gaze sooner than he had expected. "Not wearing any underwear either? Woah ho ho, you are a naughty little kitty aren't you?" She could feel him licking his lips at her exposure. "Hoping that some handsome cops were going to catch you tonight, so you thought you'd give them easier access eh darling?" he snickered.

He pulled her suit off completely and let it fall to the floor. The Joker laughed at the red mark that was already painted on her bottom from the hard slap he had given her. He trailed his gloved hand over her bottom extremely lightly, enjoying the thought of tormenting and completely humiliating the feisty strong willed little kitten. He started out slow and light, smacking each of her cheeks one at a time, as she struggled uselessly. Then his pace quickened and his force grew harder. She bit her lip, forcing herself to take the pain without showing a sign of breaking.

He did this for quite a while, snickering to himself as her bottom turned crimson. Eventually he heard heavy breathing coming in her direction. "Oooh little kitty, you're enjoying this aren't you? You like that?" Selina growled on the inside. She was out of breath from struggling so much. The Joker pulled his glove off with his teeth and forced her thighs open. Selina clenched them back together as tightly as possible. "Ah, ah. Keep them open. Good girl," The Joker scolded mirthfully.

He kept her thighs pushed apart, and he trailed his now bare fingers over her feminine folds. "Oooh a shaved kitty are we? I like that," He purred and he forced her legs to open wider. He very lightly tickled her pussy, and her could feel wetness dripping off of her lips. He raised an eyebrow. He scooped up some of her wetness with his finger and brought it up to his mouth where he proceeded to suck it off of his finger. "Oh kitten. You are enjoying this aren't you? You're a very bad little kitten," He whispered hoarsely now incredibly aroused. Selina could feel his hard erection jabbing into her stomach.

He pulled her off of his lap and forced her down to the floor on her hands and knees. He rolled the chair back away from her a little bit, and glared at her with cruel but seductive eyes. "Crawl to me," He ordered calmly.

She shot him a piercing gaze with her wildcat eyes. Her cheeks were flushed a vibrant red. "I said crawl to me," He ordered again, more firmly and snapped his fingers. He saw that defiant look in her eyes, like she was ready to bolt. "Don't you do it," He glared at her. "Don't even think about it kitten."

Like a wild animal now seeing an opportunity to flee, Selina didn't heed the Joker's warning and flew to her feet, then attempted to take off again. The Joker bolted after her and caught her in a painful crushing grip. He bent her over and walloped her bottom hard again. Selina had to stifle her screams, because his spanking was quite painful. He shoved her back down to her hands and knees, and nonchalantly sat back down in his chair. "Now don't be foolish kitten," he said coldly. "Be a good kitty cat and crawl to me. A good kitty comes to her master when called." He ordered.

Selina gritted her teeth but reluctantly did as he bade. She slowly crawled over to him. He patted his lap. When she reached him, he grabbed her hair and kept her down on the ground. Selina saw his hard member bulging from underneath his pants. "Now. Unzip my pants," he ordered firmly. "I think you know what I'm getting at here."

Selina glared up at him, defiance still apparent in her strong willed face. "Do it," The Joker snapped, looking down on her warningly. Selina reluctantly unzipped his pants and pulled out his large penis. She stroked it for a moment then trailed her nails over it. The Joker still had a hold of her hair. "Put it in your mouth. And no teeth. Or else," He commanded.

She had a hard time slipping it into her mouth do to the large size. Selina now had his vulnerable member between her teeth. She couldn't stop herself. She was too strong willed. She foolishly began biting into his penis. The Joker yanked her up painfully by her hair before she could get very far. He pulled her up to her feet as she winced and yelped while he tugged at her hair hard. "Ya know," He hissed in her face. "I'm really starting to think that you're a masochist. I think you want me to whip the hell out of you don'tchya?"

She grunted as he released her hair and zipped his pants back up. He kneeled down on the floor and picked up her whip again. He grabbed her roughly by the arm before she could even think about running off again. He pinned her facedown over the counter and forced her bottom high in the air. He took the very end of the whip, leaving a couple of inches left to spank her with. He began whipping her with her own whip, using the end of it like a riding crop. He whipped her hard and fast, enjoying the tiny whimpers that were coming in her direction.

When he was finished, he dropped it on the ground, and pushed her legs apart with his foot. He trailed his fingers over her incredibly wet feminine folds again. Selina grinded her teeth, feeling an uncontrollable rush flood through her entire being. The Joker smiled to himself. "Oooh little kitty. You are kinky aren't you? You do like it. The kitty is in heat! Boy this really is my lucky night!"

He stuck his finger into her pussy, enjoying the incredible wetness of her tight entrance. He leaned over her from behind, and suckled on her ear. "Now my adorably pretty little kitten. I'm going to show you why a pretty little kitty such as yourself shouldn't be playing in a man's world."

He pulled away from her and Selina heard him unzip his pants from behind. He kept her pinned down helplessly by the small of her back, and entered her doggy style. "Jesus baby doll, you're tight. Been a while hasn't it?" He chuckled. He pounded her hard and fast, his hips slapping against her curvy bottom. He panted and moaned, and Selina couldn't stop herself from moaning as well.

He completely dominated her. Selina had never felt so dominated by a man in her life. While panting like a dog, the Joker leaned over and breathed in her ear. "You on birth control kitten?" He asked.

"Yessss," Selina moaned.

"Judging by your tight little pussy, isn't that like someone who doesn't have asthma using an inhaler?" He chuckled mockingly.

"Shut up," Selina spoke between pants. She was rewarded with a hard smack to the bottom.

The Joker grinned wickedly when he felt her shuttering beneath him. She was having an explosive orgasm, and then he himself, exploded into her. When he pulled out, he was snickering to himself as he pulled his pants back up. Selina was spent and out of breath, and laying in a puddle of her own sweat. The Joker pulled her to her feet and spun her around then he forced his lips to hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and smashed her face against his scars, forcing her to feel them.

The he pulled her into a manly bear hug, and wrapped his trench coat around her naked body. Suddenly, one of his henchmen ran through the front door. "Boss we…" He stopped when he saw that his boss had a woman wrapped underneath his trench coat and pressed firmly against his body.

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" He snapped at his goon.

"But boss the cops are coming!" His henchman said in a panicked voice.

"Oh, all right," The Joker said irritably. "Go start the van. Hurry up," he snapped and his young goon immediately complied. The Joker turned back to Selina. "If I were you I'd get dressed doll face. Or you might catch yourself in a rather embarrassing situation when the cops get here." He chuckled.

He pulled away from her and quickly went to gather his bags of jewelry. "Wait! What about my diamond?" Selina asked.

He didn't answer her. Instead he flashed her a devilish smile and reaching into his pocket he pulled out a card. "Here's my card beautiful," he winked and slapped his card on the counter before her.

"What about my diamond?!" Selina growled.

"So feisty I love it!" The Joker laughed. "I'd be worrying about getting dressed if I were you. Also, I'm doing you a favor. You won't get in trouble. You'll be seen as a victim now. Raped by the most feared man in Gotham!" He cackled insanely. "Until we meet again beautiful!" And with that, he threw his clown mask back on and ran out the door to his awaiting getaway vehicle. Selina growled as she watched him trot away, noticing his odd limp as he ran.

"That bastard!" Selina grumbled to herself as she scrambled to get her clothes back on. "What an arrogant pig! What a bullying son of a bitch! What a…" Selina trailed.

She had never felt so dominated by a man before in her entire life. She had never felt so utterly humiliated! And she had never felt so…_**alive**_. He was so forceful, so masterful and so masculine. So in control and confident. That was just what she needed. She needed that excitement. She was already planning on 'accidentally' running into the Joker again in the near future. It was with that thought that she knew she had been in Gotham too long. She was completely off her rocker!

*

**The End. Or is it? I haven't decided if I'm going to do more quickies with them yet. If you'd like to see more quickies with these twp in the future let me know LOL.**


	2. An Unusual Intruder

**Due to popular demand, I've decided to continue this story when I have time. I've been trying to slowly wean myself off of the Joker, because I desperately want to work on some original stuff. But the lack of time is frustrating. Also, this helps me practice my writing, even if it's silly, so feedback is greatly appreciated and constructive advice is always welcomed. Of course this Joker stuff of mine is mostly smut, but I still like constructive feedback. Dominant Joker ahead (as always) and for those of you who might think Cat Woman is out of character...well she probably is because I know more about the Joker than I do about her lol. All I know is that she was a diamond theif. But this is my version of her anyway, as she might have been after the Dark knight, where she's a young and bored single woman, just getting started in the world of crime. Read and review and I hope you enjoy. (Kink ahead. As usual don't like don't read) **

*******

After the Joker and his men left the building that night, having completely foiled Selina's heist, Selina was able to quickly get her costume back on and sneak out of the store before the cops arrived at the scene. She slinked her way up the side of the building, and watched the cops investigate the scene down below. She sincerely hoped that she hadn't left any evidence of her being there.

Though part of her was secretly hoping for _some _sort of recognition in the news the next day. A small article about a mysterious woman in black. A tiny snippet about a possible new female cat burglar…. anything!

Instead the entire Gotham Times newspaper seemed to be loaded with pictures of the Joker and his idiot masked clown men. Selina sneered at the image of the Joker's painted mug on the cover of the morning paper, his self-righteous grin giving her to sudden urge to hunt him down and break his nose. Not only did he ruin her entire evening by stealing her precious diamond, a planned theft that she had spent a month preparing for, he stole her thunder as well!

Selina crumbled up the paper and shoved it aside on her desk, muttering obscenities to herself, then took a sip of her coffee. As the scorching cappuccino touched her lips she had an abrupt vision of running back to the Starbucks next door and throwing the coffee in the cashier's face, then laughing while she watched his skin melt off. That would teach him for making her coffee so goddamned hot! She also had a fleeting thought about suing them over her burnt lips, but then she remembered how much she hated lawyers, especially thanks to her crappy job.

"SELINA!" Selina's hot coffee almost went flying out of her hand as her boss's irritating voice pierced her eardrums.

Speaking of her crappy job.

She flinched as a stack full of papers were dropped on her desk in front of her, creating a slight breeze that blew back her long blond hair. Her green eyes looked up to see a strikingly tacky yellow polka dot tie that clashed horrendously with the gray suit that the owner was wearing. You'd think a lawyer would know how to dress. She suppressed a catlike hiss, and forced a fake smile as her gaze traveled upwards to meet a pair of beady eyes, staring down at her irritably behind two large bifocal lenses. "Is…is something wrong Mr. Smith?" Selina asked in her most submissive and pleasant voice possible.

"Oh Gee, I dunno," Mr. Smith said sarcastically. His bald head reminded Selina of a plucked chicken. His overall demeanor reminded her of an anti social nerd, whose only trips to the outside world involved Star Trek conventions and Dungeons and Dragons meetings. Of all the handsome lawyers in Gotham, she had to get stuck with the most unattractive one possible, and annoying to boot. His voice alone was enough to give her the female equivalent of a negative boner. And to top it off, he was creepy.

When she had first started her legal secretary job, Selina knew her boss was coming onto her. The way he would ogle her made her want to puke up her intestines. But when she had made it quite clear that she had no interest in him outside of work, and that she wasn't about to lower her standards just to get a promotion (she wasn't that kind of girl after all) his behavior around her went from warm and friendly, to cold and demanding, and downright crass. She hated him. She hated his guts. This puny little troll of a man with his annoying voice, slave driving ways and ridiculous polka not ties. Even his name was incredibly bland. Mr. Smith. Bah.

"Hello? Hellloooo! Earth to Selina Kyle!" Mr. Smith snapped his fingers in front of her to get her attention. Apparently she had drifted off into a daydream again while her boss was lecturing her. "Typical," her boss said nastily. "You don't give a **damn** about this job do you?"

'_Of course I don't you annoying little slug.'_

"Of course I do sir," Selina forced herself to say, going against her malicious thoughts.

"Bull!" Her boss snapped furiously, his face going red and now reminding Selina of a painted Easter egg. "You waltz in here anytime you damn well please. You've been getting in later, and later everyday. You take longer lunches than you're supposed to…yeah don't think I don't notice. You try to do as little as possible, and you half ass the work that you do, do. I've had half a mind to fire you many times before, but God knows why you're still here!" Her boss fumed.

He picked the papers up off of the desk again. "You see these documents? Do you know the trouble you've caused me today? These were supposed to be done two days ago. You promised me they'd be finished in time. Promised! And I've come to find you haven't even started on them!" Selina jumped a little as he slammed the papers back down on the desk. "Do you know how ticked off our clients are? Do you even care?"

"Of course I do sir," Selina said robotically, praying that he would shut up soon so that her eardrums would stop bleeding.

Her boss let out a heavy sigh. " I don't know why I keep you around," he shook his head. "I must be too nice a guy."

"Ha," Selina let slip without thinking. Oops.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, uh," Selina fumbled with her words. Half of her brain was still thinking about that failed heist, and the fact that if it wasn't for that damned clown she'd be halfway to the Caribbean right now with her newfound riches. She was also dead tired from not getting any sleep so her brain wasn't up to speed. She watched as her boss's red face transformed to an even deeper shade of crimson.

"You…" he fumed. "Have the gall to give me that attitude when your job is in jeopardy like this? Wow. You really are a stupid blond aren't you?"

Selina glared at the troll like little man, and it took every ounce of strength she had to not lunge at him and scratch his eyes out. That comment was the last straw. She laughed a little, trying to keep her temper in check, and she gathered the papers up in her hands. "You…you know what Mr. Smith?" she said calmly. "If you needed these papers to be done so badly, you could've done them yourself you know. Or were you too busy jacking off to your cartoon porn again? You know, that shit that looks like Sailor Moon, but X rated?"

Mr. Smith's eyes went wide. "Oh yes, I know," Selina said with a sly smile. "Yes I did go through your drawers when you weren't here. I saw your anime porn. Can't even get it up for real people can you?" she scoffed. "Yes it was I who stole your favorite pens, and your stapler. I even pissed in your coffee mug," Mr. Smith's eyes went even wider. "Relax. I was joking. I'm too much of a lady to piss in a mug. Besides. You'd think I'd even go **near** anything that you've touched with your disgusting lips?"

Selina's chair made a screeching noise as she violently pushed it behind herself, and abruptly stood up with the papers in her hands. "You annoying little gremlin!" she hissed. "You wanna know what I **really** think of you and this shitty job?!"

With that she fiercely ripped apart the documents, like an angry cat ripping apart a pillow with its claws. Shreds of paper flew everywhere as Selina had a complete mental breakdown. Mr. Smith even backed away from her, letting her throw her tantrum. When she was done, pieces of the documents were scattered all around the room, the fan on Selina's desk having blown them in many different directions almost making it look like it was snowing inside.

Selina's entire body quaked, still feeling a little unsure of herself, as the man before her just stood there with his mouth agape. Of course she knew that at that very moment he was now her **former** boss. But as debris from the shredded documents landed on his stunned bald head, Selina could do nothing but stifle a laugh. It felt good to be free. But there was only one problem now. Finding another job….or pulling another heist and actually succeeding.

*

Selina walked into her modest little one bedroom apartment with a miserable look on her face. Her bleached blond hair was curled and hanging down to her shoulders. She bore a form fitting sparkly red top, and an extremely short jean skirt that barely covered her panty clad bottom. She was wearing red stiletto heels that were incredibly uncomfortable and hard to walk in.

She slammed her door shut with a heavy sigh, and trudged over to her couch where she proceeded to plop down. She took the money out of her change purse and began counting it. The amount was pathetic. She hoped to God she would be able to make her rent payment this month.

It had already been a week since she had been fired from her job due to her little meltdown. And she was in no hurry to find another _real _job anytime soon. But she had already been living on paycheck to paycheck, and now she was unemployed. Her thoughts drifted to her cat suit hanging in her closet, and the severe beating her ego suffered from the Joker that night. How could she let that clown get the best of her? Sure he was the most feared man in Gotham, but she was…Catwoman!

Who no one even knew anything about yet…and probably wouldn't care about, especially with someone like the Joker on the loose. After he had escaped from Arkham (again) a few months ago, the entire city went into a panicked frenzy and the mayor even ordered a curfew. All civilians had to be indoors after midnight until the Joker was caught. Of course bars and clubs counted as being indoors. Civilians just weren't allowed to walk the streets after twelve A.M.

This didn't seem to apply to the red light district however, or at least this is what Selina assumed having just returned from there. She noticed a surprising lack of police activity in that area, except for the occasional off duty cop who showed up to get his own fix. Pigs.

Not that Selina had decided to become a prostitute. Never. She considered that beneath her. But she did disguise herself as one that night to get a little extra cash. She had stood out on the streets along with the other girls (who were mostly high on some sort of drug) and she waited there for some sucker to pick her up. She waited, and passed up most of the ones that gave her an unsettling feeling, until some nerdy looking man dangled a wad of cash out of his window, his face looking harmless enough.

'_Most serial killers look harmless,' _Selina had thought to herself. Still, she had gotten in his car anyway and once he had taken her to a secluded area where they could…do business, Selina used her skills to knock the man out cold, and then went through his wallet. Unfortunately, she had picked the wrong guy that night. He barely had anything on him at all, and the wad of cash he had dangled out of his window turned out to be mostly ones. Bastard.

Still, at least she had gained a couple hundred bucks that night. She was just hoping for much more. From now on she'd only let the guys with the nice cars pick her up. Guys who drove Rolls Royces and Mercedes.

"What am I doing? What in the **hell** am I doing God damn it?" Selina suddenly spoke out loud with a despondent groan. Why wasn't she out in her suit, planning another big heist? Why waste her time on desperate losers looking to get laid?

Her eyes wandered to her coffee table, where a Joker card stared back at her menacingly, and it was almost as if it were laughing at her. Cackling at her and mocking her just like the Joker himself had done. Why had she kept his card anyway? It's not like he even had a number on the thing. It was just a regular old Joker card. And why in God's name would she keep a card from her rapist?

Yes, he had raped her! And shot a man right in front of her eyes! Granted that asshole deserved it, but still…The Joker was a killer. A cold blooded killer who had raped her, and violated her and completely damaged her ego! And blew a mans brains out inches away from her face…an image that had bothered Selina far more than she would ever dare to admit. She was no killer. Just a naughty little thief who craved excitement in her life.

The Joker was a mass murdering terrorist, and he had raped her…and yet that incident was the closest to a man that Selina had gotten in a very long time. And with that thought, she suddenly felt extremely depressed.

She leaned forward and grabbed the Joker card off the table, then crumbled it up in her hands and threw it across the small room, letting it bounce off her broken old television set. She tossed her purse on the coffee table and sank down into her ratty old love seat. There were rips all over the small sofa from where her cat Socrates decided to sharpen his claws. Of course he always seemed to enjoy using her possessions over the scratching posts she bought for him.

She sat there in silence for a moment and let the deep city racket from outside her window, lull her into an unusual sense of serenity. She lived in a pretty rundown neighborhood, where poor people gathered in flocks and drug addicts pulled off their late night deals. She heard a siren go by. Not uncommon. She heard at least three of them go by her apartment each night.

She heard her neighbors upstairs arguing again.

_'I swear to God I'm gonna blow your brains out one of these days you fucker! While you sleep!'_

"_Just try it bitch, you'd be doing me a favor!'_

Selina rubbed her temples. If it wasn't her neighbors upstairs having a shouting match, it was the crazy old man next door, shouting at the invisible mole people who always seemed to be tormenting him.

Now she listened to the clock in her kitchen ticking, and the dripping of her leaky faucet. She'd have to tell her cranky old bat of a landlady to get that fixed soon. She leaned over and undid the straps on her high heels, then pulled them off, looking around the room for her cat. Where was Socrates anyway? "Socrates? Here kitty, kitty," she called in a baby voice while making kissing noises. Her cat usually greeted her as soon as she got in the door, so his absence was unusual.

Selina let out an intense yawn, and hoisted herself up off the couch, then toddled laboriously over to her kitchen and indolently opened up one of her cupboards. She pulled out a bottle of merlot along with a wine glass, and set them on the counter. She idly yanked open one of her drawers and pulled out a bottle opener. She grunted as she had a bit of trouble popping off the cork, then she languidly poured herself a glass, setting the bottle back down with a heavy thump.

She took a sip and closed her eyes, feeling the cheap wine slip down her throat. "Socrates?" she called again.

"Aren'tchya gonna pour me a glass too kitten?"

Selina dropped her glass at the sound of his deep sinister voice, and it shattered on her kitchen floor, the red wine spilling out over her recently mopped tile. She swiftly twirled around, only to come in rough contact with a tall figure clad in purple, a green vest peeking out from underneath a long trench coat. And then that familiar, tormenting laugh that Selina had only heard a week ago, echoed boisterously throughout the room. Bouncing off the kitchen walls, it was like knives piercing her eardrums.

Selina glared up at his painted face, her upper lip curling in disgust at the sight of his yellow teeth grinning down at her like a demonic Cheshire cat. "You!" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Me!" The Joker mimicked with a cackle, and advanced on her forcefully, grabbing both of her arms and pinning her hard against her kitchen counter. Selina grunted at the feeling of the counter's edge jabbing into her lower back.

"Get off of me!" Selina roared, and she managed to knee him hard in the groin, causing him to let go of her. He let out a masculine groan and grabbed his crotch, still snickering hard.

It only took a second for the pain in his groin to subside, and he clicked his tongue at her, shaking his head in apparent disapproval. "Bad kitty! What did I tell you hmm?" he waggled a finger at her. "Oh what in the world am I going to do with you?"

Selina felt the blood rush to her cheeks in mad fury. Without thinking, she grabbed the bottle of wine off the counter and hurled it at her intruder with violent force. The Joker's eyes widened in amusement, and he jumped to his right, the bottle barely missing him and shattering on the wall behind him. Now Selina had red merlot dripping down her wall as well. It would most likely stain. "Dammit!" Selina yelled.

"Now, now kitten. Calm down. We don't want the neighbors calling the cops and reporting a domestic disturbance now do we?" The Joker cackled mockingly, and then advanced on her again. Selina kicked and flailed at him, but he managed to pin her against the counter once more. She tried aiming for his groin again, but he managed to block her leg with his own. "Ah, ah," The Joker scolded in a mock tone. "Now kitty, I know allll about women's self defense courses, and what they teach ya. I know all about the little moves you dames try to pull," he snickered. "Why would I need to know about women's self defense you ask? Well a guy like me has gotta be prepared. Ya never know when one of your little victims might try out those ball busting moves. Can't have her getting away now can I?"

Selina aggressively tried to twist her away out of his grasp, frantically coiling her body in all ways that were possible, trying to wiggle her way to freedom. "Let go! Let **go** of me!" she growled.

The Joker chortled at her failed attempts to release herself from his strong hold. "Awww look at you. Look at how hard you're trying to fight me. It's so **adorable**," he giggled.

"Fuck you!" Selina spat.

"Language," the Joker scolded in a serious voice.

"Arrrgggruuuughhh!!!" Selina howled, still trying with all her might to get out of his hold so she could tear him to shreds.

The Joker, of course, only laughed again in response. "What the heck was that? Was that even human language?" he suddenly picked her up like a feather, and set her bottom down on the counter. He forced her legs apart so that they didn't have access to his balls, and pressed his hips firmly between her legs. He kept her arms pinned helplessly down to her sides, and her head rested against her kitchen cupboard. "Safer up here kitten. Wouldn't want those little stocking covered feet of yours stepping in glass now would we?" he snickered, his face inches away from her own.

"How…how in the hell did you get in here?" Selina hissed, slightly out of breath from her mad struggling. Her teeth were still clenched, and her face was crimson. Her green eyes glared at him with all the malice she could muster.

Selina growled as the Joker snickered some more. The bastard never stopped laughing! "Why…up the alley ladder and into your bedroom window of course," the Joker said matter-of-factly. "You seriously need to consider getting some better locks on that window baby doll. Especially in a neighborhood like this," he giggled.

"And of course, my fucked up, dumb ass neighbors didn't even see you did they?" Selina hissed.

"There's that potty mouth again," the Joker tsked. "I don't like it when a woman curses. It's not very lady like."

Selina's eyes suddenly enlarged, as she remembered something. "Socrates!"

"Was a Greek philosopher," the Joker finished her sentence for her with another snicker.

"My cat!" Selina hissed angrily. "Where's my cat you sick bastard?! You didn't kill him did you?!" She wailed in a panicked voice.

The Joker gave her a funny look. "You named your cat Socrates?"

"Where is he?" She yelled in a low growl through gritted teeth.

"Nice impression of batsie there," the Joker cackled. "The fur ball is fine. He merely hissed at me when he saw me crawl through the window and then he bolted under your bed, and he's been hiding there ever since. Not much of a guard cat. That's why I've always preferred dogs myself," he smacked his lips, and leaned in closer to her face. "Until I met you. The prettiest kitty I've ever seen."

Selina flinched, and she felt the back of her head hit the cupboard as the Joker suddenly pressed his lips firmly against hers. He still held both of her arms in a vice like grip, and his hips were still forced between her legs. "Mmmff, mmmff!" Selina made muffled noises, as his tongue violated her mouth against her will. All she could do was kick her legs pathetically, and slam her fist against the counter as he raped her mouth with his own.

She tried biting down on his tongue, but he only kissed her harder. It was almost painful as he smashed his face against hers. When he finally pulled away from her, she made a face like she had just experienced the most disgusting thing in her life, and spit out the saliva that he had left in her mouth. The Joker sniggered at her expression. "What's the matter puddin'? I thought we hit it off quite well on our little date last week!"

"You raped me you son-of-a-bitch!"

"If that's what you wanna call it," the Joker chuckled. "But if I remember correctly, your little pussy was quite **wet** when I slipped it inside of ya. I mean…you were seriously enjoying yourself! Ha!" he leaned in close to her face again, his dark eyes staring into her green ones. "I've never even had the little whores I've fucked, get that wet with me. And they're pros," he chuckled. "But you…you're legit. You were genuinely excited. I like that."

"You're out of your god damned mind clown!" Selina scoffed.

"Am I?" said the Joker, grinning at her and displaying his yellow teeth again. "So why did you keep my card hmm? Saw it on your table over there sweetheart."

"Evidence for the cops. And haven't you ever heard of a dentist you creep?" Selina spat, and then tried struggling again.

"Oooh so feisty. That's one thing I like about you. You just can't **stand** that I'm stronger than you, can ya?" The Joker mocked, and enjoyed watching her put so much effort into merely trying to escape from him. "And yet you **love** it at the same time. You love that I'm stronger than you, and can handle you, and put you in your place don'tchya?"

"Why are you here, you lunatic? Don't you have something to blow up? What do you want from me?!" Selina yelled.

"Awww, shush, shush," the Joker cooed, stroking her hair. "What kind of guy do you take me for? You think I'm the kinda guy who just boinks a lady a never calls back? Oh no, no, no sweetheart. I may be the most feared man in Gotham, but I'm also a gentle-man. Betchya didn't see that coming did ya?"

"You're an escaped mental patient is what you are! A fucked up psychopath! What world are you living in? Seriously?!"

"Whatever world I'm living in…you're in it too now kitten," the Joker coed. "Now give daddy a kiss." He leaned in to give her another sloppy kiss, only for Selina to slap him hard across the face with her free arm. The Joker's head whipped to the side, but instead of laughing this time, he only glared at her seriously…dangerously. Selina's stubborn personality would never allow her to admit it, but at the Joker's deadly stare she felt her heart skip a beat. She had to remember what this man was capable of. He could seem like a harmless, cackling, lighthearted clown one second, and a dangerous cold-blooded killer the next.

"Not wise kitten," The Joker said tersely, and Selina yelped as he suddenly yanked both of her arms behind her back, and held both of her wrists together with one hand. "But you'll soon learn," she gasped as his other gloved hand groped her right thigh hard, and he brought his mouth up to her ear. "Who the boss is."

She sucked in her breath as she felt his warm, wet tongue slither into her ear, and his gloved hand made its way up under her skirt and stroked her inner thigh. She felt the rubbery material of his glove kneading her skin, dangerously close to her pussy. She felt herself shuddering, both from fear, and an unwanted gush of arousal. She felt her breathing quicken as his thumb very, very lightly passed over her panty covered pussy lips.

She decided to keep her eyes open, and she peeked over his large purple clad shoulder to focus on the ceiling fan above. She focused on the dim light on the fan, and watched the blades spin, creating shadows on the kitchen walls. She did this to get her mind off of the fact that there was a psychopathic clown molesting her in her own kitchen. She refused to give in to her bodily urges.

"I know you like this kitten," the Joker purred in her ear, and Selina felt goose bumps forming on her skin as his scarred mouth sucked on her neck. "You're a lonely little thing aren't ya? Well I'll let you in on a little secret sugar. I have needs myself."

Selina felt herself inadvertently quaking as he ran his tongue gently over the nape of her neck. She felt her body start to relax, and submit to him. No. She had to stop this. "St..stop," she breathed. He continued to suck, and she continued to shudder. "Stop," she said more firmly. "Stop or I'm calling the cops!" Selina heard her voice say, and immediately realized how ridiculous that sounded.

The Joker pulled away from her, and by the look on his face Selina assumed that he also found that threat to be rather ridiculous. "Yeah, you do that kitten," the Joker chuckled. "And enjoy telling them how you stole that losers wallet earlier this evening while disguising yourself as a little prostitute."

Selina's eyes widened. "You…."

"Yes I know," the Joker cut her off. "Little kleptomaniac aren't ya? Or just too lazy to stick with a real job? Either way you're a bad girl kitten, and I think daddy's gonna have to teach you another lesson."

"You god damned stalker creep!" Selina yelled, and managed to free one of her wrists from his grasp, but he immediately pinned her arm down again with his other hand, his grip on her arm so tight she was afraid he'd cut off her circulation.

"Now you listen to me **kitten**," The Joker said in a low growl, a voice that was much less playful than before. Playtime was over, and now it was time to get serious. Selina felt a chill run up her spine. And then, to her annoyance, a gush of warm fluid rush to her vulva. What the hell was wrong with her? "They say I'm a man who lives in this world without rules. Well…I can say they're right about that. But…" he put emphasis on the T. "I **do** however, believe in rules for my woman. And I have to warn you kitten, that I'm **very** strict with my woman. So, better you learn sooner rather than later."

Selina blinked in astonishment. "Are you on crack?" she scoffed. "What drugs were they pumping in you at that nut house? I am not, nor will I **ever** be your woman!" she spat.

"I expected a stubborn response from you," the Joker snickered. "But you **are** my woman kitten. You were my woman from the very moment I claimed you in that jewelry store last week. You just didn't know it yet," he licked his lips, and glared at her like a hungry animal. "And one thing I don't want…is **my** woman walking around the red light district at night, being ogled at by a bunch of pathetic losers. I don't like it. Not. One. Bit."

His gloved hand gripped her face, squeezing her cheeks and forcing her lips to pucker out. "Understand?"

Selina immediately spat in the Joker's face, her spit spraying right in his eyes. The Joker stood there for a moment with his eyes shut, and an annoyed expression. The he ran his sleeve over his eyes, wiping off her spit and rubbing off a tiny bit of makeup. He shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly. Then he grabbed both of her arms in a painful crushing grip, and leaned into her face to where their noses were touching. "You know what happens to baby kittens who disrespect their masters?"

Selina yelped as he effortlessly hoisted her up over his shoulder, and carried her out of her kitchen. He stepped on the broken glass along the way, hearing it crunch beneath his shoe. "Now kitten, look at the mess you've made," he tsked. "You're gonna have to clean this all up, understand?"

Selina squealed and pounded hard on his back. The floor below her seemed like an epic journey away. If he dropped her, she could land on her head and break her neck. She often forgot how small she really was, and this annoying clown was a tall behemoth. "Put me down asshole!" she screamed. "Help!" she wailed, hoping that her neighbors would hear. Of course, she knew they wouldn't do anything about it. Domestic violence was a common occurrence in her apartment building, and the neighbors never wanted to get involved, especially if the man in the couple happened to be a mobster.

He carried her over to her small living room and set her down on her feet. She immediately started pounding hard on his chest, and once again attempted to kick at his lower areas. The Joker let out an exasperated sigh, as her attempts to maul him were starting to get a little annoying. "Hey. Calm down," he ordered, as she felt like a squirming fish in his fingers. "Knock it off. I'm not playing kitten," he warned. She managed to slip one of her thin arms out of his grasp for a moment, and she socked him hard in his lower abdomen.

The Joker grunted, then growled. Selina felt a painful pull on her scalp as the Joker abruptly grabbed a chunk of her hair, nearly lifting her up off the ground. She winced at the feeling of pain on her tender scalp. "I said calm down **right now**!!!" the Joker roared in her face so loud, there was no question that Selina's neighbors had to hear. Hell, the neighbors five blocks down had to hear that!

Selina immediately stopped struggling, and gazed up at him with a stunned expression. He could feel her quivering, and the look in his eyes would have scared away a grizzly bear. He had once again put the tigress in her place. When it was clear she had calmed down, his expression softened. "That's better."

He released his grip on her hair, and Selina's flushed face glared at him with the expression of a disgruntled defeated warrior. The Joker smirked, and pulled her closer. He could still feel her resisting, and Selina yelped as he gave her bottom a hard slap over her jean skirt. She immediately felt another gush of warm fluid rush to her pussy, at the feeling of the sting going through her clothing and creating a tingling sensation on her bottom. She closed her eyes, and her lips parted, resulting in an involuntary look of pleasure on her face.

The Joker chuckled, knowing the expression of an aroused woman all too well. "See kitten? I knew you were kinky."

Selina's eyes suddenly shot open again, and glared at the Joker like two green daggers. "Don't give me that look," the Joker chuckled. "Why don't you set aside your miserable feminist beliefs and actually accept the fact that you're enjoying this?"

"Fuck off clown," Selina hissed, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was actually wet. She considered checking herself into the nut house after this. If she actually lived through this that is. Would he kill her, or did he just want her as a toy for the night? Did the Joker even go around murdering women in their apartments?

She squeaked as he slapped her bottom again, harder. "I'm gonna spank your little bottom kitten. Hard. And I know you're gonna like it otherwise you wouldn't keep provoking me like this, now would you?"

Selina only growled some more. "You half witted retard. If they dropped you on your head as a baby, you must have been delivered at the top of Mount Everest!"

"See?" The Joker chuckled. "And whose supposed to be the Joker here hmm? Well you asked for it kitten." With that he picked her up and plopped her over his lap. She struggled, and snarled, and muttered obscenities as he pinned her face down over his strong thighs. She felt annoyingly small and helpless over his lap, and she pathetically kicked her legs as he slowly pulled up her jean skirt, revealing her 'Hello Kitty' panties underneath. The Joker laughed heartily at the sight of her childish panties, and gently patted her bottom. "Aww kitty. How old are you? Six?"

"Screw off," Selina hissed. "I like cats alright?"

The Joker laughed harder. "That's pretty obvious baby kitty. Well just so you know…I think they're incredibly sexy. I like a woman who can maintain some of her…innocence," he leaned over so her face was closer to her ear. "And right now, I'm gonna treat you as if you actually were six years old kitten…because you need to be put in your place," he rubbed her bottom some more. "Don'tchya?"

She felt another involuntary gush of warm fluid drain into her panties. "Does it even matter what I say?" Selina sighed heavily, finally accepting defeat.

"No, not really," the Joker chuckled, patting her bottom and enjoying watching it jiggle beneath her girlish pink and white panties. "But I **will** enjoy hearing you say 'yes sir.' And that time will come."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Selina grumbled.

"Oh…you will. If you know what's good for you," the Joker warned. He stuck his gloved finger into the waistband of her panties, and rubbed it across the top of her bottom, teasing her. "You've been a bad little girl kitten," he snickered.

He slowly started tugging down her panties, and Selina felt the cool air of the room come in contact with her exposed bottom. As the Joker tugged her panties down further, Selina could feel them sticking to her pussy from her obvious wetness. She felt cold air touching her drenched vulva now, as the Joker pulled her panties down to her knees.

Selina felt another tingle down there, as the Joker ran a gloved finger lightly up her right thigh and up over her right bottom cheek. Then he rested his elbows on the small of her back for a moment, and he pulled off his gloves, tossing them aside on the floor. He liked feeling skin on skin. His bare hand now groped her bare bottom, and his fingers trailed down to her thighs where he spread them open a little.

"Mmmhmmm," he murmured as he gazed at her wet pussy, letting her know that he had expected her to be this aroused all along. "Look at that wet little thing, just aching for its master's touch," he chuckled. "But she's not gonna get it tonight. Because daddy's gotta teach her a lesson."

She felt his hand raise and it came crashing down on her vulnerable bottom with a loud 'smack!' She could feel him drooling at her nakedness, and at the sight of her bare cheeks jiggling from the impact. He groped her backside again, enjoying feeling the tight bottom of a woman who obviously worked out daily. "You've been a very naughty girl kitten," he scolded. "Wandering the streets at night. Letting other men look at you in this slutty little outfit. No other men are allowed to look at my kitten like that…unless they want their eyeballs ripped out of their sockets." He said gravely, and Selina knew that he actually meant that literally.

'SMACK!'

"Ah!" Selina inadvertently hollered, as his hand came crashing down on her bottom again with unexpected brute force. The collision of his hand to her bottom actually caused her entire body to scoot forward a little.

"And my baby kitten has to learn."

'SMACK!'

"To obey her new master."

'SMACK!'

"Or she'll be spanked. **Hard**."

'SMACK!'

"Every time!"

"Eeee!" Selina squeaked as he began spanking her ardently, with a rapid speed. The Joker admired how her creamy white skin transformed to a light pink, and then to a dark crimson in a manner of minutes.

"Mmmm. Red's one of my favorite colors," the Joker purred, and thought it was quite cute how it now looked like she had sat her bottom down in red paint.

"Stop! Stop dammit!" Selina growled, flailing her arms and legs and trying to get away, behaving as though she hated being spanked. But her wet pussy told a different story.

"No," said the Joker. "Not until my kitten has learned her lesson. And also because…my kitten doesn't want me to stop yet does she?" he giggled.

"Grrrrrr!!" Selina growled, and tried clawing away from him again. But the Joker easily held her in place, and wrapped one of his legs around both of hers, trapping both of them together.

"Grrrrr back!" the Joker mimicked her and laughed, then proceeded spanking her already incredibly sore behind.

He spanked her until she stopped struggling from pure exhaustion, and she now just lay there in submission, making small noises here and there as she allowed the Joker to continue wailing away on her tender bottom. Her sweaty face was nestled in the sofa under a mop of ratty bleached blond hair. It was at this point that the Joker finally stopped spanking, giving her poor bottom a much needed break.

"See baby kitten? If you just give in I might go a little easier on you," he snickered. "Maybe."

He began rubbing the sting out of her bottom, and his fingers trailed down over her pussy, lightly brushing the lips along the way. Selina inadvertently lifting her bottom to his touch, and the Joker raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Just as I thought kitten," he purred. "You're leaking more than your broken faucet over there," he chuckled.

He tickled her pussy very lightly with his finger some more, and Selina couldn't stop herself from moaning at his touch. Damn him!

"Let's take this to the bedroom kitten, shall we?" he cooed, and rubbed her inner thighs. Selina only moaned again in response. She Joker grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Selina groaned as he suddenly lifted her up off of his lap. Then he stood up himself, towering over her diminutive frame then lifted her up in his arms like a baby. Selina was panting heavily, and cursing herself within. She was disappointed in herself for somehow becoming aroused by the act of being violated by a psychopathic clown.

The Joker carried her into her bedroom, where a small lamp on her nightstand was on, creating a dim glow throughout the room. She made a strange animal noise as he dropped her down on her bed, then pounced on top of her, pinning her helplessly on her back. There was a cat theme throughout her room. A ticking cat clock on her wall. A cat lamp. A bed comforter with cat designs all over it. The Joker chuckled at this, and whispered in her ear. "I hate to break it to you kitten. But you're not a **real** cat."

"Shut up," Selina panted.

The Joker giggled, then pressed his lips against her neck. Selina gasped as he planted butterfly kisses all along her sensitive skin. Her hand subconsciously wandered down to her exposed crotch, her panties having fallen to her ankles. But the Joker immediately grabbed her wrist and pinned it up over her head. "Don't you **dare** kitten," he scolded. "You're still being punished."

If it were possible, Selina felt her vagina become even wetter at the sound of the Joker's commanding voice. She fidgeted at the feeling of his other hand sneaking its way down to her inner thighs, gently stroking them and teasing her privates, driving her mad. His warm lips kissed her ear. "You want release kitten?" he uttered softly.

Selina slowly nodded, biting her lip and swallowing her pride, her eyes closed and her face flushed in arousal. "Then you have to tell me," the Joker purred. "In words. Do you want release baby kitten?"

"Y-yes," Selina moaned.

The Joker smiled smugly to himself. "Then you will get it," he whispered, licking her ear. "But not tonight."

He pulled himself off of her, and stared down at her with a devilish grin. Selina blinked up at him with a confused look. "W-what?"

"You heard me kitten," said the Joker. "Like I said, you're still being punished." He hopped off of her bed, causing her mattress to jiggle. "And right now, daddy's gotta jet."

Selina sat up herself, glaring at him spitefully. "Where are you going?" she growled.

"Oooh now you don't want me to leave do you?" the Joker chuckled. "Sorry baby, but I've got places to be, buildings to blow up. Bats to torment. But don't think I won't be back here," he winked.

"Where the hell are you going now?" she hissed.

"Patience doll," he adjusted his clothes, then leaned down and stroked her face. "You wanna be my woman?" Selina glared at him, but didn't answer. "Oh I know you want me. Don't try to deny it," he cackled.

"You're insane."

"And you love it," he grinned. "You wanna be my date tomorrow night?"

Selina gave him a baffled look. "Date to what? A drive by shooting?"

The Joker chortled. "Drive by shooting? I ain't a part of the bloods or the crypts doll face," he reached into his trench coat and pulled out another Joker card, then handed it to her.

She took the card and glared at it, then back at him. "Not another stupid card! How many of these stupid things do you carry on you?"

"Flip it over beautiful," said the Joker. She did so, and there was an address written on the back. "Meet me there tomorrow night. Ten P.M sharp. Show up on time and you'll be rewarded. Show up late and there **will** be consequences," he said gravely. "Understand?"

"What if I don't want to be your woman?" Selina hissed. "What if I decide not to show up? What do you think I am, your newfound plaything? I don't think so bub!"

The Joker shrugged. "Up to you kitten. You wanted excitement? Here's your chance. Be a good girl and show up and you won't regret it," he licked his lips. "Be a bad girl, and I don't think you'll like the results. Or knowing you, maybe you will," he cackled. "Or you could always move to another city, and file a restraining order against men with painted faces," he leaned over and tickled her chin. "But I don't think you want that do ya?"

He laughed himself over to her window, and Selina glowered at him as he yanked it open. "What did you do with my diamond anyway?" she hissed.

The Joker turned back at her. "You're still hung up about a shiny rock?"

"I needed that!" she barked. "Look at this dump I'm living in! That was my ticket out of this crap joint!"

"Hmmm," said the Joker. "You know if you're hard up for money, you could always ask daddy for help princess," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Selina scoffed. "Just get lost."

The Joker laughed as he slipped one leg out of her window. "Don't forget doll. Tomorrow night, ten P.M. Or else," he reminded her. "Oh. And wear that cute cat suit too," He slipped out the window, then kneeled down and peeked back in at her. "Lock this window after I leave. And for Christ's sake get a better lock. In fact I better see a better lock on this thing next time I visit," he warned, and then shut the window and proceeded to climb back down the alley ladder. Selina could her him cackling along the way. Lord knows what the hell he was laughing at this time.

Selina had half a mind to rip the card to shreds, and burn the remains with a match. But she found herself setting it down on her nightstand instead. "God damned maniac," she mumbled to herself. If he thought she was going to show up tomorrow night he was insane. She wasn't about to let him pull her around on some leash just because he was psychotic and annoyingly intimidating…no way.

She continued to grumble to herself as she ripped open her underwear drawer and rummaged through it. She pulled out a small vibrator and turned it on. She cursed that jerk wad for leaving her in such a frustrating position, and for even having the nerve to get her as worked up as she was. How dare he!

Her eyes wandered to her closet where her cat suit was neatly hung. She'd have to get it ready for tomorrow night. Not that she planned to show up. Not at all. No way!

*

To be continued mwahahahaha. Sorry for any typos and grammar errors. I don't have much time at all to read over this stuff so it's probably loaded with mistakes!


End file.
